Eterna primavera de un recuerdo roto
by Sahel
Summary: Lo has hecho creer de nuevo que no todo está perdido; pues aún existe en su interior el mínimo resquicio que te atrajo hacia él sin recelo. Qué sencillo parece, pequeña. Y sin embargo, tu pelaje blanco y tu dulce balar, le otorgaron lo que yo nunca pude... Fic de regalo a Scarlet D


**Eterna primavera de un recuerdo roto**

_Fic dedicado con todo cariño para Scarlet D, basado en una linda imagen._

* * *

La noche está por terminar, lo sientes. Los hermosos brillos en el cielo comienzan a desaparecer uno por uno y con ellos se va también la espera. Brisa helada que desciende de lo más alto de su montaña sacude tu blanco pelaje cual caricia, preámbulo de su llegada. Lo sabes ¿no es así pequeña?

Tus puntiagudas orejas se mueven alertas, perciben el sonido de su lento caminar cuesta abajo, hasta que alcanza la planicie donde crece esa pequeña flor ambarina que tanto te gusta, lugar que al final de su horizonte no posee nada más que aire bajo los piel y la profundidad del océano como paisaje. Su inigualable aroma llega hasta ti y tus profundos ojos negros se levantan, tu cabeza gira en dirección del inexistente nacimiento del sol por donde sabes que él llegará.

Son pocos los segundos que esperas.

Está aquí.

Y como cada vez que se han encontrado él no te mira; pero eso no te desanima, igual lo sigues con tus pozos obsidiana, grabando en la memoria su imagen caminando meditabundo y solitario, sin sentido ni dirección, dejando que sus finos dedos acaricien apenas las puntas de los pistilos que los largos tallos de las flores levantan para él. Y, aunque en ellos tampoco repara, igual los odias porque al menos tienen el privilegio de sentir su piel. Más tarde, cuando se haya retirado, tus perlados dientes los torturarán por el atrevimiento; por ahora, permaneces hipnotizada con la vibrante obra que representa.

Ahí, de pie frente al desfiladero con la oscuridad desvaneciéndose y el sonido del mar acompañándolo. Su largo cabello añil ondea con el viento helado de esta tierra bendita. Él, levanta el rostro al cielo y deja que sus melancólicas pupilas se pierdan en la inmensidad celeste. Cómo si pudiera extraer del cielo las respuestas a todo aquello que lo atormenta y lo hace desvelar noche a noche.

Hoy parece peculiarmente triste ¿No es cierto? La extrema palidez en su rostro no es lo único que lo delata, las afligidas líneas que acentúan la pena tatuada en su piel, también.

Y te duelen.

Porque sabes que está sufriendo y no entiendes la razón. Alguien como él, no debería menguar de esa manera. Tal vez por eso, ese fuego en tu interior que te hace venir noche con noche a esta olvidada planicie, hoy te arma de valor.

Balas.

Es tu voz tranquila y suave, lo suficientemente poderosa para retumbar en la eternidad que los envuelve. Te ha escuchado. Sus hermosos ojos, sorprendidos, reniegan de las estrellas para clavarse en ti. Y por un instante en su mirada revive pueril inocencia, robada por el dolor, la sangre y el polvo. Es efímero, demasiado fantasmal para haber sido real, pero el acelerar de tu corazón asegura su existencia.

Sin embargo, esa sombra negra que cada noche pareciera crecer sobre su alma, regresa imperiosa a reclamar la luz de su mirada. Y el interior te urge a pelear por él, a no dejar que se lo lleven de nuevo.

Vuelves a balar, y esta vez, acompañas el sonoro murmullo con un roce entre tu piel y sus congeladas falanges.

Se estremece, lo sientes.

Entonces, como si fueses el más grande de los enemigos te mira lleno de asombro y temor, pero no era tu intención asustarlo; no, sólo querías consolarlo ¿No es cierto?. Por eso acaricias su mano una y otra vez, hasta que esa estática extremidad gira apenas para que la palma acune tu cabeza y sus dedos reverenciales acaricien tu pelo.

Nada en el mundo puede sentirse tan bien como ese contacto. Créeme, lo sé.

Lo he sentido en carne propia; la dulzura de su roce y la hiel de su traición.

Pero no te preocupes pequeña, estás a salvo.

Mira... lo has conmovido. Se ha inclinado hasta apoyar una rodilla en el suelo para estar a tu lado; pero dejar que sus ojos recorran tu pálida faz con infantil ilusión y la ternura inmensa de un protector acaricie tu pelo. Así que correspondes a su mimo con tu propio lenguaje, le susurras de nuevo y osas, incluso, paladear el sabor de su mejilla con emoción.

Y él, sonríe.

Con esa perenne curvatura taciturna que no le quita sinceridad, pero la vuelve más bella.

_-¿No me temes, pequeña? ...gracias. _

Susurra con la dificultad de la emoción ahogando su garganta; con la esperanza y agradecimiento innegable vibrando en su voz. No entiendes por qué, si es que se siente complacido, ahora sus ojos se llenan de humedad y se estremecen afectados.

No. Tú no entiendes. Pero yo sí.

Lo has hecho creer de nuevo que no todo está perdido; pues aún existe en su interior el mínimo resquicio que te atrajo hacia él sin recelo. Qué sencillo parece, pequeña. Y sin embargo, tu pelaje blanco y tu dulce balar, le otorgaron lo que yo nunca pude...

Por eso tengo que agradecerte. Le has regalado, por limitado tiempo que sea, la necesitada paz que perdió con cada año y con cada día, con cada instante en que esa voz en su mente ganó terreno, hasta que finalmente lo atrapó. Te agradezco también por otorgarme este recuerdo de él. Este momento contigo, recostado en la yerba y contento por primera vez en mucho tiempo; sintiéndose lo suficientemente seguro como para mostrarse vulnerable ante ti. Con esa aura de libertad que nunca ha conocido y que le trae el acariciar tu pelo y susurrarte secretos que a mí jamás me contará.

Espero, que cuando llegue el momento final se aferre a éste instante en el tiempo y pueda soñar con sentirlo otra vez.

Yo lo haré en mi prisión de piedra y agua, desde donde he visto las lunas alumbrar tu vigilia.

Quizá algún día, si sobrevivimos a la locura, le hablaré de ti...

Y de cómo tu dulce balo lo enamoró


End file.
